


Life is Strange

by TroubleTributes



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleTributes/pseuds/TroubleTributes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t a good idea, Brendon, we’re gonna get caught.” Ryan spoke up from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his shoulders. Earlier that night Brendon had gotten the idea of sneaking out to the pool center just down the street, according to him it was too crowded to go during the day and too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> *Title is not mine; from the video game of same name*  
> Oh my gosh so the first piece of writing that hasn't been smut in a long long time. Honestly if I could write better this would have been so much cuter like I had the perfect image in my head for what this was going to be but then when I wrote it out it was utter shit lmao  
> Loosely based off of this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXKQ5XdxVCM) and the soundtrack behind it. I loved the game and I got to thinking that the scene would be cute if it was Ryden and omg I'm trash

“This isn’t a good idea, Brendon, we’re gonna get caught.” Ryan spoke up from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed over his shoulders. Earlier that night Brendon had gotten the idea of sneaking out to the pool center just down the street, according to him it was too crowded to go during the day and too hot. By going at night they’d get to do whatever they wanted and there’d be no sun to heat the water through the glass ceiling.

“Come on, Ry, are you really gonna chicken out of this? I’m supposed to be the goody-two-shoes, not you.” Brendon teased, grabbing two towels that had been thrown haphazardly into the corner on his dresser from before. “It’s after midnight, nobody’s gonna be down there and in this little town they don’t even bother with security cameras. We’re gonna be fine. Live a little, Ross.” He grinned, tossing a towel at the other boy.

Ryan caught the towel and let it hang by his side. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this, while he knew the chances were they wouldn’t get caught but even still, the last thing he needed was for the police to call his abusive father and tell him that his son had been arrested for breaking and entering. “How are we going to get in? Walk up there and hope they’ve hidden a key under the mat?” He knew that Brendon would more than likely ask him to pick the lock.

Brendon grinned devilishly and pulled Ryan further into his room only to shut his bedroom door and lock it, explaining why they had it locked would be easier to explain why he and Ryan had been outside this late. “You’re gonna pick the lock so make sure you bring some paper clips. You’re not gonna change?” He asked over his shoulder as he worked on opening the window, the hot air blowing in and hitting him like a brick wall.

“I don’t plan on swimming, I still think it’s a bad idea.” He said flatly, if he was forced to go then at least he wouldn’t be forced in the water.

Brendon was already climbing out the window, straddling the windowpane before looking back at Ryan once again who was still standing on the other side of the room. “Ry, please? Pretty please?” He pouted, slumping a little. “I’ll be your best friend…” He sang, a smile slowly working its way back when Ryan gave in and started walking closer.

“Go before I push you out the window.” Ryan warned, sighing and rolling his eyes when Brendon all but jumped up and down in excitement before climbing outside. “If I fall then you better catch me.” He grumbled, of course the window was only about five feet up but in his defense there were rocks and rose bushes waiting for him if he fell.

Brendon snickered, standing out of the way but also close enough to catch him like he’d been told. “Hey, does this mean I’m Romeo and you’re Juliet? Since I’m convincing you to come join me in a madly romantic midnight swim at the community pool?” The only answer Brendon received was a halfhearted kick to his shoulder before Ryan jumped down.

“Shut up, you’re a dork.” Ryan told him, managing to jump down and not fall on his face. Despite what their friends thought sometimes, the two of them were _only_ friends, best friends that is. Brendon was the more outgoing of the two and Ryan was the exact opposite, sometimes though Brendon managed to get him to be a little more adventurous, tonight was the perfect example of that even though Ryan was tagging along a little less than willingly.

“But you love me anyways… It’s like we’re star crossed lovers, Ry, you and me.” He joked, grabbing Ryan’s arm and beginning to pull him along down the street. Brendon was buzzing with excitement, they’d have the pool all to their selves and they wouldn’t have to get yelled at by some pretentious lifeguard or have to deal with all the little kids running around them- which he didn’t mind so much as Ryan did- and Ryan wouldn’t have to worry about hiding himself out of self-consciousness.

* * *

Ryan couldn’t help but feel nervous, he was breaking into a building after all, despite what everyone thought he actually had a conscience. “Brendon, I still don’t think this is a very good idea…” He murmured, turning to look at the other over his shoulder. It was less the act than it was the consequences if they got caught, he got beat enough at home and while Brendon knew, he just didn’t know how bad things were. Ryan doubted he’d actually turn and run without Brendon if someone showed up but if push comes to shove then he’d have to take care of himself, otherwise he might not end up seeing Brendon again, or anyone else for that matter if his father got to him.

Brendon was busy prodding at Ryan’s back, trying to push him forward, “Come on, we’re already here and nobody’s around. Pick the lock so we can go swimming!” He whined, taking a step closer to where he was pressed flush up against Ryan’s back and hooking his chin over his shoulder, “Pleaseeee?” He asked, his tone seeming overly sweet. All it took was one look at the pout on Brendon’s face and Ryan couldn’t stop himself, digging the paper clips out of his pocket hurriedly before he could talk himself out of it and bending them open before working the lock. Soon the two boys were quietly entering the building and shutting the door carefully behind them, thankfully the room was illuminated enough by the lights installed in the pool and the moon shining through the sun roof. Brendon walked ahead and threw his towel to the side before stripping out of his shirt and throwing it to the side as well, not thinking twice before jumping into the pool. When he came up from underwater he swam over and leaned his elbows on the edge of the pool, looking up at Ryan with a grin. “Dude, this is so great, it’s actually _cold_.” He said with a laugh, his expression falling slightly when he saw Ryan sit cross legged on the ground a few in front of him, “Ryan, are you really gonna make me swim all by myself?”

“Yes.” Ryan said flatly, staring over at the walls and watching the way the water reflected the light onto them. After a moment his gaze fell back to Brendon, “If someone comes here then I want to get out of here quick, you might be able to do well under high pressure but knowing me, I’ll trip and get caught.” That much was true, at least he wasn’t making things up to get out of swimming.

The only response he got from Brendon was more pouting, “But what if I start drowning? You can’t throw the tube thingy at me to save me because you can’t aim for shit.” He said wryly, flicking water at the other boy. “You wouldn’t let me drown, would you, Ry?” Brendon wiped the water from his eyes, shaking his hair then just to get more water on Ryan.

Ryan smirked then, laughing under his breath and nodding his head. “Is there a second option where I help drown you?” He teased, moving away a bit whenever Brendon decided to flick water at him, “Hey! Knock it off. I don’t want to get wet.” Ryan paused and watched as Brendon jumped up to sit on the edge of the pool before standing and coming closer to him with a smirk on his face. He was about to ask what he was going to do until he realized what he was planning, scrambling to his feet to back away. “Brendon, I swear to god if you throw me into that pool I’m going to lock you outside when we go back home.” Ryan said, taking a few steps back.

Brendon didn’t back down, he didn’t plan on throwing him into the pool, not today at least. “Ry! I just want to hug you, c’mere.” He whined, water dripping off of him. He fought the urge to laugh as he saw Ryan beginning to walk faster, without warning Brendon ran forward and grabbed Ryan’s shirt to pull him into his arms, hugging him from behind without warning. “Gotcha… Don’t you love me?” Brendon asked innocently, breaking away before laughing at the way Ryan was now glaring at him.

“I hate you and I’m going to lock you out.” Ryan said with a raised brow, looking down at himself and trying to squeeze some water out of his more than damp shirt. Even if he was already wet now, he wasn’t going to get into the pool. “I know this was part of your plan and I’m still not getting in.” He told him, reaching over and playfully shoving his shoulder even if he appeared to be angry, Brendon knew that he wouldn’t be. The one thing that Ryan didn’t expect was for Brendon to have reached down and pulled his shirt off over his head, watching him expectantly with a questioning look. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking your clothes off so I can drag you into the pool. You’re walking home in wet boxers.” He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world, looking down and unbuttoning Ryan’s jeans. “And before you ask, no I’m not going to blow you.” Brendon chuckled, stepping back and letting Ryan slide out of his jeans before tugging him towards the pool. He followed reluctantly and felt a little awkward standing in only his boxers at a public pool in the middle of the night but soon it didn’t seem like that big of a deal.

Ryan stopped at the edge and pulled his hand from Brendon’s, “Why don’t I just sit on the edge and put my feet in for now? That’s close enough to swimming right?” He asked, already in the middle of sitting down and letting his legs dangle over the side, looking up at Brendon who had only rolled his eyes. “Hey, at least you managed to get me into the water, even if it’s not completely. Consider it a win.” Ryan laughed softly. Brendon reached down and ruffled Ryan’s hair with a smirk before getting in, making sure to jump in close to Ryan so that it’d splash and get him more than just a little wet. When the other returned from underwater, Ryan kicked his leg forward to splash water on him, “I’m half soaked now, thanks.”

Brendon smiled proudly and splashed water right back at him, swimming back a little and looking him over with a nod. “The whole ‘nearly drowned’ look is good on you. You should wear it more often. Watcha gonna do about me splashing you? You can’t do anything from up there.” He teased, moving right back to Ryan’s side and leaning on the edge, pretending to be innocent and looking around on the wall for a few moments only to grab hold of Ryan’s hand and pull him into the water.

Ryan would have been lying if he said he didn’t see it coming but he wasn’t going to try and stop it, truth be told it was sort of cute to see Brendon trying so hard to get him to swim in the pool. He came up out of the water and blindly splashed water in Brendon’s direction before wiping his eyes, looking down to look at the bottom of the eight foot pool. “I guess I should be saying thanks for letting me take my clothes off so my phone wouldn’t be fried.”

“If I pushed or pulled you into a pool with your phone or anything else in your pockets you wouldn’t hesitate to murder me so I’m a little smarter than that. Give me some credit.” Brendon smiled, swimming backwards towards the shallow end and sitting down to where the water was just under his chin, waiting for Ryan to follow. “Now see, aren’t you glad I made you come along? It’s so much better than sitting around sweating at the house, _and_ there’s nobody around to bug us and boss us around.”

“It’s kind of nice; it’s cool in here without all the blinding sunlight too, especially with the reflections on the wall from the water.” Ryan said while making his way to sit beside Brendon, taking a breath and listening to the sound of the water and their voices echoing through the room. He glanced over and saw Brendon looking up at the moon and smirked, flicking water at him and laughing. The other boy turned his attention to him with a raised brow and shoved his side, grinning at him and staring just a bit too long before finally catching himself and laughing it off.

Brendon tried to look away but each time he found himself turning to look right back at Ryan, hesitating and thinking it over for quite a while before reaching over to cup his cheek and kiss him chastely. Upon pulling back they both just sat there waiting for the other to say something, the only thing that happened was Brendon wrapping his arms around Ryan and pulling him into his side to hug him, pausing before leaning in again and leaving little kisses to Ryan’s shoulder and neck. Ryan really wasn’t expecting this but he enjoyed it, leaning into the touch and turning his head to kiss him properly. They’d kept things slow but it had felt so good, so nice, to just sit there and enjoy each other. By the time they’d both pulled away the two boys were holding each other close, Ryan sitting in between Brendon’s legs and holding the hands that were wrapped around his waist while Brendon had his chin hooked around his shoulder. “You ready to head home? I wanna go cuddle in bed now…” Brendon said softly, eyes closed and absently kissing at Ryan’s neck while the other nodded his head, giving a small squeeze to his hands and murmuring a thank you.


End file.
